Scarlett Fever
by sting12
Summary: Now human, Barnabas is enjoying his new life until he contracts Scarlett Fever from David. With Julia out of town, can Willie and Victoria be able to save him or will the sickness be too much for Barnabas? Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dark Shadows characters, this is just for fun.


Scarlet Fever

"You're free Barnabas, free." Julia looked at him with joy in her eyes.

Barnabas looked back at her not wanting to say anything for fear of the vampire's curse coming back on him. For a few minutes he just stood in the sunshine not realizing she spoke the truth. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his body caused him to soon come back to reality. It was then he knew it was true and that Julia's experiments had finally freed him from the evil curse. The past week had been just like that very first day, although there were some incidents where Barnabas either rushed to his coffin or couldn't sleep during the night. Julia assured him this was normal since his body had been used to these things for over two hundred years.

Each night after he had been cured, Barnabas would give Willie the night off so they could go up to Collinwood and enjoy dinner with the rest of the family. Barnabas hunger for food made it great, but found he was restricted to liquid diet for a while. When asked why, Julia explained his stomach would not endure solid foods at first. Agreeing that she was right, Barnabas asked Ms. Johnson to fix him some soup instead of the regular food. Ms. Johnson was more than happy to do so agreeing since he had been so good to Willie.

"How does it feel to be human once again Barnabas?" Vicky asked.

Barnabas's eyes gleamed, "It feels like I've been reborn thanks to Julia."

Elizabeth agreed, "It seems you have been, you're always smiling and it's great to see you during the days instead of just at night."

"I should be thanking you Elizabeth for allowing me to move into the old house even when you found out I was a vampire." Barnabas quoted.

"The whole family has heard about the rumors of the original Barnabas being a vampire so when you showed up that night and gave your name, I knew it was true. You seemed loyal to the family though, which is why I agreed to let you stay. Since then you've helped all of us in many ways and brought us back more like a family than what we were." Elizabeth gestured to everyone around the table even though Roger wasn't there.

"I've missed this truly I have. Being able to sit down with my family at the table is what I miss the most from when I was first turned." Barnabas smiled.

David who had been sitting at the corner of the table frowned, "It's not fair though, Sarah has left me ever since you became human."

"David!" Vicky scolded.

Barnabas held up his hand, "It's alright Victoria, I understand. I miss her also David, but I'll tell you a secret. I think Sarah is still around us, she just is hiding. Hide and seek was her favorite game when she was alive."

"Really?" David sat up.

"Really, now is there a reason you haven't touched any of your food?" Barnabas asked drawing everyone's attention to David's plate.

"David are you alright?" Elizabeth asked becoming concerned.

"My throat just hurts Aunt Elizabeth." David told her.

Julia who had been silent the whole evening got up going over to him, "David why didn't you tell me, I could've given you something."

"But you would make me sleep and I want to stay with cousin Barnabas." David stated before coughing into his sleeve.

Barnabas smiled, "I'm not going anywhere David, now do what Julia says."

"Alright come on open up." Julia stated.

David opened up wide as he could while Julia looked inside his mouth. After a few minutes she had him shut his mouth shaking her head. Barnabas had been around Julia long enough to know from the look she had, it wasn't good. Looking to Vicky, Julia asked for her to take David up to his room and she would be up shortly. Elizabeth and Barnabas waited until Vicky had taken David out of the room before looking at Julia wondering how serious it was.

"Julia?" Elizabeth looked at her worried.

"He has strep throat." Julia sighed running a hand through her hair, "He must have had it for a while, cause it's at an advance stage."

Elizabeth sighed, "I swear that child is more like his father than he thanks. Roger used to be the same way when we were children. Our parents didn't realize he was sick until he would collapse from it."

"Do you have medicine to help make David better?" Barnabas asked Julia.

"Don't worry Barnabas; I have some medicine I can give him. It might just take a while for it to kick in." Julia explained heading out of the room.

Deciding he should be heading back to the old house, Barnabas bid farewell to Elizabeth assuring her he would return the next day to see how David was doing. Agreeing that was fine, Elizabeth walked him to the door watching as he left. Barnabas getting halfway home realized he hadn't told Willie he was leaving. Knowing Willie was spending time with his aunt Ms. Johnson, Barnabas decided he could handle a few hours without Willie. Getting to the old house, Barnabas went straight to where his favorite chair was beside the fireplace. Throwing a few logs into it, Barnabas struck a match to light a piece of paper before putting that in watching the fire come to life. Sitting back in the chair, Barnabas soon drifted off to sleep as the warmth from the fire began to warm him.

 _Barnabas awoke to the sound of roosters crowing causing him to look around. The fire he had started was nothing more than smoke rising from the ashes. Looking towards the window, Barnabas felt fear coming over his body at the sight of the rays of sunshine. He knew the sun was rising fast and he needed to get into his coffin before Willie found a pile of ash where he once sat. Willie, Barnabas thought, Willie could help him get to the basement where his coffin laid waiting._

 _"Willie!" Barnabas cried out._

 _No Willie came causing Barnabas to become more worried and anxious about the rising sun. Struggling to get up, Barnabas found he barely had any strength to move out of his chair. Realizing this was the end of him, Barnabas sighed knowing he would soon be reunited with his parents and dear sister Sarah. That would however leave the Collins alone and Julia, Julia could help him also._

 _"Julia! Willie! Please help me!"_

Willie had come back from Collinwood about a few hours after Barnabas had. When he entered the Old House, Willie found his master and friend sleeping in his favorite chair. Since Barnabas didn't seem to be distressed or anything, Willie left him heading up to his room. Ever since Barnabas had been cured, Willie knew his master had been plagued with nightmares each night. Julia had assured him it would soon pass, but it didn't mean Willie didn't worry about his master. Barnabas even though had beaten him, still was the only one to put trust into Willie. So seeing his master asleep in the chair, caused him relief knowing he wasn't having any nightmares.

When he came down early the next morning, Willie realized that Barnabas was in the throes of a nightmare. His face was scrunched up in pain, and he was tossing ever so slightly. Upon seeing his master squeezing the chair so tightly, Willie knew he had to wake him up. Rushing over to his master, Willie began shaking Barnabas very gently.

"Come on Barnabas, it's just a nightmare. You can wake up." Willie pleaded hating to see his master in any kind of pain, now more than ever since he was human.

With a start, Barnabas sat up opening his eyes only to slump back against the chair. He looked up at Willie and towards the window, "Help me Willie!"

"Barnabas it's alright, you're safe." Willie assured him.

Barnabas shook his head squeezing Willie's wrist, "No get me to my coffin, I have to get there!"

"Barnabas, Julia cured you remember. You don't need a coffin."

"You want me to die; I'll die if I stay. Please Willie get me somewhere dark." Barnabas pleaded becoming agitated.

Remembering Julia explaining this would happen at times, Willie knew he had to play along until Barnabas realized he wasn't a vampire any longer. Helping Barnabas up from the chair, Willie started to take him to the basement but stopped himself. The basement was very cold, and Julia had warned Willie that Barnabas immune system wasn't very good at the moment. When Willie began directing Barnabas up the stairs, Willie found his master becoming more agitated.

"No my coffin's downstairs Willie."

"Barnabas it's alright, don't you remember you're coffin got destroyed, but the bedroom upstairs is more safer. I got the curtains all shut so no sun will be there." Willie lied hoping he would listen.

Barnabas thought for a moment before nodding, "Thank you Willie."

"No problem Barnabas."

Getting him up to his room, Willie sat Barnabas down on the bed going over to the curtains to make sure they were shut like he said. Turning around, Willie was relieved to see Barnabas had relaxed some on the bed but still didn't seem sure about the situation. Needing Julia, Willie informed Barnabas he was going to go get her. Leaving the room, Willie raced as quickly as he could up to Collinwood. Finding Julia on her way to the Old House, Willie caught his breath before explaining the way Barnabas was acting.

Going with Willie back to the old house, Julia followed him up to Barnabas room. Entering the darkened room, both Julia and Willie were alarmed to find Barnabas not in his bed. It took them a few minutes to realize Barnabas was crouched in the corner as if he were trying to disappear. Julia approached him slowly so not to scare him figuring he was in between a dream and awake.

"Barnabas." Julia called.

"Julia, please help me, I'm not safe up here." Barnabas pleaded making her heart sink.

Julia smiled, "Barnabas you are safe. Remember you aren't vampire anymore. The cure worked, just feel your heart beating in your chest."

With her help, Barnabas allowed her to place his hand against his chest. Feeling the thump thump of his heart, Barnabas slowly came back to reality realizing she was right. Looking around the room, Barnabas seemed to have trouble figuring out how he had gotten there. Seeing the look of confusion, Willie assured him he had brought him up just a little bit ago. Asking if he could open the curtains now, Julia nodded as Willie began opening each one. Although he knew he was human, Barnabas couldn't stop himself from flinching when the sun's rays entered the room.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." Barnabas spoke getting to his feet.

Julia shook her head, "Don't be Barnabas, it's only natural that you're mind still thinks you are a vampire."

"Will I ever be able to get used to this?" Barnabas questioned.

"In time yes, perhaps you should go outside more during the day. Soak in some sunshine and perhaps take Vicky on a walk to the beach." Julia suggested.

Willie smiled, "We could even go fishing Barnabas, that would be fun."

Barnabas nodded, "I would like that, but perhaps we can eat first?" He asked before they all heard his stomach growling.

Willie didn't waste another minute before he rushed out of the room heading down to the kitchen to fix his master some breakfast. Since fixing oatmeal was easier and better on Barnabas stomach, Willie made up a couple of bowls before setting the table. Julia and Barnabas came down shortly after it was done sitting down and thanking Willie for all his hard work. Assuring Willie they were fine, Barnabas sent Willie back to the kitchen to eat his own breakfast. Both ate in silence for a while before Julia realized she had to leave soon and hadn't told Barnabas.

"Barnabas before Willie brought me here; I was coming here to see you." Julia spoke up.

"What did you need to see me about?" Barnabas questioned.

"I must leave Collinsport today and I'm not sure when I'll return." She explained.

Barnabas looked shocked, "Why do you have to leave?"

"My cousin who lives in New Hampshire phoned me at Collinwood. Her child is very ill and none of the regular doctors can find out what is wrong. I'm catching the evening train."

Barnabas had felt a selfish thought come over him before it vanished, "I pray you find out what is wrong."

"Thank you, now I must leave. The cab I called for should be arriving shortly up at Collinwood." Julia rose from the table.

Barnabas rose as well, "I shall accompany you up to Collinwood."

Barnabas walked with Julia up to Collinwood where they found the cab driver waiting. Apologizing for having to make him wait long, Julia went inside the house getting her luggage before handing it to the cab driver. Barnabas waved goodbye to Julia as she got into the cab and the cab driver drove on. Once the cab was out of sight, Barnabas walked back to the Old House taking his time to enjoy in the sun. Getting there, he found Willie waiting for him with two fishing poles. Knowing there was a small lake nearby, both him and Willie walked there. Getting there, Willie caught a few worms for them, showing Barnabas how to use the new fishing poles.

After a few hours of them catching only a few, they went back to the Old House. Barnabas having enjoyed the activity told Willie they would have to go back again. Agreeing they would, Willie took the fish to the kitchen where he could get them cleaned and cooked for dinner. Wanting to walk up to the Collinwood to see Victoria, Barnabas told Willie he be back in a few hours.

"Willie, I'm going to see Victoria, I'll be back before the fish get done." Barnabas stated.

"But Barnabas aren't you supposed to be on a liquid diet for a while longer?" Willie questioned.

Barnabas shook his head, "I've been on it already a week, I'm sure it be fine and Julia isn't here."

"Alright Barnabas."

While walking up to Collinwood, Barnabas took in everything around him even though he had just walked the same trail hours ago. Since he had become human, everything seemed new to him even though he has seen it before. Getting up to Collinwood, Barnabas went straight in when no one answered the door. Figuring Elizabeth was in town, Barnabas headed upstairs to where Victoria usually taught David. About to knock on the door, Barnabas noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, Barnabas found Victoria coming out of David's bedroom, her face filled with worry. Noticing she didn't see him, Barnabas figured something was troubling her.

"Victoria?" Barnabas called hoping he wouldn't scare her.

"Barnabas! Oh you shouldn't be here." Victoria spoke.

"I'm sorry I just thought I come for a visit. What is wrong?" He asked her.

Victoria sighed, "I'm sorry Barnabas, you are always welcome here. It's just the doctor just left here and he told me David has scarlet fever. I really need to go into town and get his medicine but I'm afraid to even leave him for a minute."

Barnabas felt his heart tearing at hearing those words, "Will he get better?"

"The doctor believes he will but I must get the medicine first. Elizabeth had to leave for a few days on a business trip of some kind, so I can't get her." Victoria paced back and forth.

Barnabas approached her placing his hands on her shoulders, "Hey why don't I stay and watch over him until you return. Just tell me what to do."

"Oh Barnabas that would be wonderful, but it can be very catchy. You have to make sure he doesn't cough or sneeze around you, like in your face. I'll be back soon as I can." Victoria stated rushing down the hall.

Barnabas watched her get out of sight before he opened the door peeking in. Noticing David was asleep, Barnabas came in sitting down near his bed where he figured Victoria had been sitting. David lay on his bed, the blanket up to his chest. His face was flushed from fever and Barnabas could see a red rash on his chest. Spotting the bowl of water on the table beside him, Barnabas figured that was to keep the rage wet so his fever didn't get any higher. Reaching up to touch the rag on David's forehead, Barnabas realized it was almost dry. Knowing it be alright to get it wet again, Barnabas gently removed it before dipping it into the water. When he placed it back on David's head, Barnabas smiled when he saw David opening his eyes.

"Cousin Barnabas?" David asked.

"Yes it's me; I heard you weren't feeling well so I came to sit with you for a while." Barnabas smiled.

"Thirsty." David looked over at the glass sitting on the table.

Barnabas nodded removing the rag on his forehead figuring it would only fall off. Reaching underneath him with one arm, Barnabas held David up putting the glass to his lips. After David had drunk his fill, Barnabas laid him back down putting the rag back on his forehead. Barnabas sat back in the chair watching as David began to close his eyes. Figuring he was tired, Barnabas didn't say a word hoping he would sleep and stay that way until Victoria got back. Looking around the room at the boy's toys and other stuff, Barnabas turned back to David when he heard coughing. When he noticed the coughs getting worse, Barnabas sat David up without any second thoughts. Holding him from his front and back, Barnabas kept David in an upright position until the coughs died down.

Once he was sure the coughs had fully left, Barnabas laid David back down not too surprised that he was falling to sleep quickly. Pulling the covers up to his chest, Barnabas was about to move back when David suddenly sneezed. Jumping in more of surprise than fear, Barnabas told him 'bless you' before he reached for a tissue wiping David's nose. David smiled to Barnabas before going off to sleep, staying asleep until Victoria came back with the medicine.

"Thank you Barnabas, I hope he wasn't any trouble." Victoria smiled.

"No, he was no trouble at all. May I come back later to check on him?" Barnabas asked.

Victoria frowned, "I'm afraid you should stay at the Old House until he's completely over it. I'll come to see you once he's well again."

"Until then." Barnabas smiled leaving the room.

Although he didn't like the idea of not being able to come up to see any of the family, Barnabas knew it was best to stay away. He remembered a time when he was young that scarlet fever went through Collinsport. He was a boy then, and was forced to stay in the house not allowed to go out. Luckily he had Sarah and Jeremiah to play with so it wasn't as boring. It had gone on for a week though in which all three started to go stir crazy. Barnabas smiled knowing they had made it through the week and was soon able to go outside as well as into town.

When he reached the door to the Old House, Barnabas stopped realizing he hadn't noticed he had gotten there so quickly. Knowing he did that at times, Barnabas headed inside needing to tell Willie to stay away from Collinwood as well. Entering into the kitchen, Barnabas's nose was filled with the smell of fish cooking. Willie was getting the plates and cups ready while also keeping an eye on the fish.

"Willie until Victoria comes down here; we are to stay clear of Collinwood." Barnabas informed him sitting down at the table.

"Why Barnabas, what's wrong?" Willie asked.

"David has scarlet fever, so everyone must stay away. Victoria promised me she would come down here soon as it was safe." Barnabas replied.

"Oh no he'll get better won't he Barnabas?"

"Yes Victoria went and got medicine for him."

"Oh good, that's good. I don't want nothing to happen to master David."

"I'm sure he's in good hands. How long before the fish are ready?"

"Only a few more minutes, if you wish you can go sit at the dining table." Willie stated.

Barnabas shook his head, "No need for that Willie, I can sit right here with you."

"Alright." Willie nodded.

Barnabas took a seat waiting for Willie to finish their dinner. Noticing the plates and cups were off to the side, Barnabas got up from his seat grabbing them to set the table. If he had still been a vampire, Barnabas probably wouldn't have been setting the table. Those days were gone though and he was glad of it. He knew he had been brought up in a proud rich family, but he always tried to treat the servants with respect. Going to look into the fridge, Barnabas noticed they had milk, water and some juice Julia had bought him to try. Grabbing the juice, Barnabas poured him and Willie some before placing it back into the fridge.

Noticing the fish was done, Barnabas sat back down waiting until Willie gave him a piece. Then once Willie sat down, Barnabas began cutting into his. Putting a piece in his mouth, Barnabas began chewing enjoying the taste of fish. Slightly remembering what fish had tasted like back when he was originally human, Barnabas savored the taste for a moment before swallowing. Once Barnabas and Willie had finished eating, Barnabas stood up to head into the living room while Willie took care of the dishes. Getting to his favorite chair, Barnabas sat down staring into the fire waiting for Willie to finish the dishes. A few minutes passed before Willie had finished and came into the room.

"Is there anything that you need Barnabas?" Willie asked.

"No thank you Willie, but if you want you can sit down and join me in front of the fire for a while." Barnabas suggested.

"Alright Barnabas, should I pour you a brandy?"

"That would be nice thank you. Pour one for yourself as well."

Willie nodded pouring two glasses, handing one to Barnabas before he sat down with his. Barnabas began sipping on the brandy. Together the two sat and talked while staring at the fire roaring in front of them. About thirty minutes after dinner, Barnabas sat the glass on the table starting to feel his stomach turning. Unsure what was wrong, Barnabas grabbed his stomach rubbing it slightly hoping to ease the pain and uneasiness he was feeling.

Willie noticing his master looking a little pale got up coming over to kneel beside him, "Barnabas you alright?"

"I'm not sure, my stomach is hurting." Barnabas shook his head.

"You ain't looking so good, you should go lay down."

Barnabas nodded reaching out a hand to Willie not sure if he could stand on his own. As Willie got Barnabas to his feet, he noticed his master's face paling more. Wondering if he was going to be sick, Willie tried to help Barnabas over to the steps that would take them up to the bedroom. Barnabas feeling his stomach moving more than it had, tried to take deep breaths wishing more than anything he was lying down. Feeling his master tense beside him, Willie knew what was coming before his master did. Barnabas felt his knees buckle underneath him as his hands went out to support him. He felt his stomach turn one more time before the fish he had for dinner came back up. Willie instantly rushed to hold his master up watching as Barnabas vomited the fish back up.

Once it seemed to be all out of his stomach, Willie pulled Barnabas back to keep him from falling face forward down into it, "Easy Barnabas, just sit there a minute."

Making sure Barnabas wouldn't move, Willie rushed to the kitchen getting his master and friend a glass of water. Coming back, Willie handed it to Barnabas letting him take sips before he handed it back. Willie noticing his master still looking pale helped him to his feet before helping him over to the stairs. Barnabas weak from getting sick tried to walk normal but ended up leaning more on Willie than he wanted.

"Sorry Willie." Barnabas spoke.

Willie shook his head, "Don't worry about it Barnabas, I shouldn't have let you have the fish."

"It was very good at the time." Barnabas smirked.

"Let's get you up to your room." Willie stated, "That way you can rest."

Barnabas just nodded as he allowed Willie to help him up to his room. Getting him to his room, Willie helped his master sit on the bed before going to get his night clothes. Once he helped Barnabas get changed, Willie pulled down the bedcovers letting Barnabas lie down. Barnabas thanked Willie before he felt his eyelids getting heavy. Willie told Barnabas to sleep as he left the room knowing he had to clean up the mess. Barnabas slept through the night not waking up until the sun's rays came across his face.

Slowly getting up, Barnabas was relieved his stomach didn't hurt and his body felt refreshed. Stretching, Barnabas got up giving a yawn until he felt a pain. Closing his mouth, Barnabas rubbed his throat realizing it felt sore. Figuring it might just be a little dry, Barnabas went to the bathroom getting a cup of water. Rinsing his mouth out, Barnabas found the soreness was still there. Getting dressed, Barnabas went downstairs finding Willie already awake and making oatmeal.

"Good morning Barnabas, how are you feeling?" Willie asked setting a bowl at the table.

"Doing much better, just got a little sore throat." Barnabas smiled sitting down.

Willie nodded, "That must be from the fish coming back up yesterday. But don't worry we won't be having any more fish."

"I believe you are right Willie." Barnabas stated.

Willie poured oatmeal into the bowl in front of Barnabas, "Here Barnabas, this should help with your sore throat."

"Thank you Willie."

Once Willie had poured himself some oatmeal, Barnabas began to eat, relieved when he felt it soothing his sore throat. Figuring the oatmeal would get rid of the soreness, Barnabas ate until there was nothing left in his bowl. When they were both done, Willie took the empty bowls putting them into the sink deciding he would wash them later. Deciding they could take a ride today, Willie suggested it to Barnabas who agreed it would be nice. Telling Barnabas he would go get the car, Barnabas nodded going to get his cape coat before heading outside.

Walking towards the car, Barnabas got in making sure he put his seat belt on before Willie began driving. As Willie drove into town, Barnabas enjoyed looking at the scenery and the buildings knowing when he was a vampire, he had only seen them during the night. The morning seemed to go by quickly as Barnabas and Willie enjoyed the car ride through town and then the country. Soon though Barnabas began rubbing his forehead and neck feeling a slight pain coming on. Willie feeling his stomach growling looked around to see if he could find a place they could stop.

"Hey Barnabas, you wanna get something to eat? It should be about lunch time." Willie stated.

Barnabas thought for a moment before nodding, "Um sure Willie, that sounds good."

Willie smiled before driving towards a place he knew had a diner in it. When he parked the car and got out, he noticed Barnabas still sitting in his seat. Remembering Barnabas had had troubles unbuckling the seat belt, Willie came around to see if he could help his master. When he noticed his master's hand on his forehead, Willie knew something wasn't right. Not wanting to make a scene to draw attention to themselves, Willie got back into the car so he could talk more privately.

"What's the matter Barnabas?" Willie questioned.

"I'm fine Willie, just my head hurting some." Barnabas replied looking at him.

Willie noticed Barnabas looking a little pale, "Why don't we head back to the Old House, I can fix us some lunch there."

"No it's alright Willie, perhaps all I need is something to eat and drink." Barnabas stated unbuckling his seat belt.

"Alright if you are sure Barnabas."

Nodding both of them got out of the car heading into the diner. Finding a booth in the corner, they sat there waiting for the waitress to come take their order. Deciding on just some water and soup, both sat there in silence until the waitress brought their food. While Barnabas ate his soup, Willie kept a close eye on his master. Barnabas wasn't rubbing his head anymore, but Willie knew by his face the pain was still there. Once they were finished, Willie paid the bill before deciding they would head back to the Old House.

Getting outside, Willie walked beside Barnabas towards the car stopping only when he noticed Barnabas stumble. Reaching out to steady his master, Willie waited until he seemed to be alright before getting to the car. Helping him into the car, Willie made sure he was buckled in before starting to car. Noticing Barnabas had laid his head against the seat, Willie assured him they would be back at the Old House soon. Shutting his eyes, Barnabas shivered slightly in the seat wondering how a small thing such as a headache could cause so much trouble.

Once they had arrived at the Old House, Willie parked the car as close to the stairs as he could before cutting the car off. Coming around to the passenger side, Willie helped Barnabas out noticing his master was still looking pale. Helping him inside, Willie got him into his favorite chair before he went to get medicine that would help with Barnabas headache. Returning with the medicine, Willie handed him it along with a glass of water. Thanking Willie, Barnabas handed him the empty glass letting him take it back to the kitchen.

"Barnabas you alright?" Willie asked when he came back spotting Barnabas shiver.

Barnabas nodded, "Yeah just a little bit chilly."

"I'll start a fire." Willie told him not commenting that the room was warm already.

Having got the fire going, Willie made sure Barnabas was doing alright before he went about doing his daily chores. In between the chores he would check on Barnabas and see if he needed anything. Barnabas always assured him he was fine, but soon came to realize he wasn't as fine as he was putting on. His headache seemed to be getting worse not better and even though there was a fire going, he was still shivering. Putting it down to being outside, Barnabas choose to just ignore it hoping soon the pain and shivering would go away.

After sitting close to the fire for a few hours, Barnabas found the chill leaving him as well as his headache. For the rest of the evening, Barnabas just sat in his chair not really moving except to go to the bathroom and get food. When Willie asked if he wanted to go for a walk, Barnabas just shook his head stating he was tired. Not wanting to press his master on the matter, Willie left him alone until that night finding Barnabas still sitting in his chair.

"Barnabas you should go to bed, it's very late." Willie stated.

Barnabas came out of his thoughts, "What? Oh yes I didn't know it was late."

"Do you need any help?" Willie asked.

"No thank you Willie, I think I can manage." Barnabas smiled getting up from his chair.

"Alright Barnabas, just yell if you need me."

Barnabas watched Willie leave the room before he headed out to the stairs. As he began heading upstairs, Barnabas was relieved that Willie wasn't around to see him stopping every so often. Not realizing sitting all day would make him as stiff as he was, Barnabas finally got up to the top of the stairs knowing he only had to make it to his room before he could sit down. Getting to his room, Barnabas went over to his bed sitting down on the edge. He stayed there a few minutes catching his breath before he began to get undressed.

Once he had his night clothes on, Barnabas got under the covers falling straight to sleep not stirring until he heard the roosters crowing. Sitting up, Barnabas found his body a little stiff figuring sitting all day wasn't a good idea. Getting up, Barnabas went to the bathroom looking in the mirror at himself. His cheeks were a little flushed while the rest of the skin was pale, almost as if he was still a vampire. Wondering if that was what was going on, Barnabas quickly placed his hand on his chest relieved to feel his heart still beating. Unable to remember if Julia had told him he could end up reverting, Barnabas sat down on the toilet going over his symptoms.

His face was pale and he was getting tired and stiff, but that could be from the other day. His heart was still beating strong and he remembered the first time he reverted he was very weak. Deciding this couldn't be the reason, Barnabas got up from the toilet deciding it was something it would work out on its own. He could ignore the symptoms for the moment at least until Julia came back to figure out what was wrong. She was his doctor after all and he didn't want to go see anyone else in case they found out his dark secret.

Washing up first, Barnabas went back to his room getting dressed before he headed down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen, Barnabas found Willie already there and making breakfast for the both of them. Smiling as his master came into the room, Willie found his smile quickly vanish noticing Barnabas was pale and there was a reddish tint to his cheeks. Once he finished breakfast, Willie served Barnabas his oatmeal first before he poured some into his own bowl. Sitting down, Willie watched in silence as Barnabas only seemed to take a few bites before stopping.

"You alright Barnabas?" Willie asked.

"I'm fine Willie why do you ask?" Barnabas looked up from his bowl.

Willie gulped, "Well you ain't eating like you have been."

"It's still hot, I'm just letting it cool."

"You're looking pale also, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Willie."

"You sure, cause perhaps you should go sleep some more."

"I said I'm fine Willie!" Barnabas snapped before he realized he hadn't yelled at Willie since he was a vampire.

"Alright Barnabas, if you say so." Willie began looking down averting his eyes from his master.

"Willie I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I'm just a little stiff from sitting all day yesterday."

"It's alright Barnabas, perhaps a walk would do you good." Willie suggested.

Barnabas nodded, "Perhaps after breakfast."

Willie letting the matter drop continued to eat his breakfast while watching Barnabas noticing he only ate a few more bites before stating he was full. Not wanting to anger his master again, Willie kept his mouth shut as he washed out both bowls. Together they went outside deciding to walk around the forest for a while. Walking down to the water and back, Willie noticed some color coming back into Barnabas cheeks but not much. After an hour of being outside, they went back inside going their separate ways. While Willie went to do his chores for that day, Barnabas went upstairs to Josette's old room wanting to have some time alone.

That evening while Willie was making dinner, a knock came from the front door making him jump. Stopping what he was doing, Willie went to see who it was. Opening it, Willie was a little surprised but relieved at seeing Vicky standing there. Getting over his surprise, Willie moved out of the way allowing her to enter.

"Hi Miss Winters, is David alright? Barnabas said he was sick." Willie exclaimed.

"Hello Willie, yes David is much better now. He's up at the house with Elizabeth." Victoria smiled taking off her coat, "Is Barnabas around?"

"Yes he's up in Josette's room." Willie replied taking her coat from her, "Would you like me to take you up there?"

"No thanks Willie, I know where it's at."

Victoria left Willie alone as she made her way to where the stairs were heading up to the second floor. Going down the hall, Victoria entered into Josette's room finding Barnabas staring at Josette's portrait which hang over the fireplace. Although Josette had lived two hundred years ago, Victoria had come to accept that's who she was in the past. There was no way around it since they both looked exactly alike and both had fallen in love with the same man. Barnabas hearing Victoria enter turned around smiling at her.

Victoria instantly noticed Barnabas pale skin and flushed cheeks, "Are you alright Barnabas?"

"Victoria, how is David?" Barnabas asked ignoring her question.

"He's just fine, back to his old self. How have you been though, you're looking a little pale Barnabas."

"I'm fine Victoria, I would like you to hear something though. Please sit." Barnabas smiled pulling a small red book off the mantle, and flipping to a page, "Clinging to our separate souls, we plunge through time entwined to journey's end on some eternal shore."

"Oh Barnabas that's lovely."

"Yes I wrote it for Josette long ago, but I believe it was really meant for you."

Victoria rose from her chair coming over to him, "Can I see it?"

Barnabas handed it to Victoria who looked it over for a moment before placing it back on the mantle. Victoria placed her hands on Barnabas arms moving in closer for a kiss. Just before she got close to him, Barnabas turned grabbing onto the mantle to keep from falling. For some reason the room had begun spinning slightly and he was feeling cold. Victoria was a little taken back at seeing him turn from her. They had kissed before and he had never turned like that. Perhaps it had something to do with looking slightly pale.

"Barnabas what's wrong?" Victoria asked not noticing he was squeezing the mantle hard.

"Nothing." Barnabas spoke trying to keep his voice calm.

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked.

Barnabas nodded slightly, "Yes, Victoria please. You should go, Willie will...take you to Collinwood."

"Barnabas something's wrong, please tell me."

"I'm just not feeling myself, please go." Barnabas pleaded slowly feeling his legs getting weaker.

"Alright I'll go." Victoria stated a little upset and worried for Barnabas.

As she began to walk out the door, Barnabas unable to hold himself up any longer collapsed to his knees. Victoria hearing him fall turned around rushing to his side noticing he was shivering uncontrollably. Reaching out to touch his forehead, she gasped at the heat that seemed to be coming off of him. Noticing something red on his neck, Victoria opened his shirt a little spotting the tiny red bumps. Instantly she jumped up knowing exactly what was wrong. Somehow Barnabas had gotten scarlet fever and was already in a bad way.

Running out into the hallway, Victoria looked over the balcony, "Willie!"

Willie hearing his name rushed from the kitchen up the stairs spotting Victoria running back into Josette's room. Inside he found Barnabas collapsed on the floor, Victoria beside him unbuttoning his shirt. Rushing to his master's side, Willie spotted the red bumps on his master's chest making him wonder what it was.

"What happened Miss Winters? What's wrong with Barnabas?" Willie asked panicked.

"He has scarlet fever Willie, we need to get him to his room." Victoria stated.

Willie backed away at hearing those two words. Victoria sighed figuring she couldn't be upset with him, "Willie, I assure you if you do exactly what I tell you, then you won't catch it. But if not helped Barnabas could die."

Willie came to his senses nodding, "Tell me what to do Miss Winters."

"You are going to get him to his room. Just make sure he doesn't cough on you and make sure you are washing your hands. Barnabas?" Victoria gently slapped Barnabas trying to get him to wake up.

Slowly he came to opening his eyes looking up. Why was he lying on his back when he was standing a minute ago. As his body shivered, he tried to look around for a blanket, surely there was one around. Why was the room so cold, Barnabas thought before feeling a hand on his cheek. Feeling the warmth there, Barnabas leaned into the hand.

"Barnabas?" Victoria looked down into his eyes noticing they were glazed over with fever.

"Vic'oria? Wh't happ'd?" Barnabas asked.

"You collapsed, I'm sorry but it seems you caught scarlet fever from David." Victoria explained.

"Cold...blanket…" Barnabas shivered trying to look around for one.

Victoria nodded, "I know, we are going to get you to your room. Do you think you can stand?"

"I'll...try."

Willie bent down grabbing a hold of Barnabas hand pulling him up to a sitting position. Then with the help of Victoria, they got him up to his feet. Willie placed his master's arm over his shoulder while Victoria grabbed him around the waist. Together they slowly got Barnabas to his room where they sat him down on the edge of his bed. While Willie held his master up, Victoria unbuttoned Barnabas shirt getting it off of him. Barnabas shivered as he felt his shirt being removed wondering why they were doing that when he was freezing.

"I'm...cold…" Barnabas tried to reach for his shirt.

Victoria sighed, "I know Barnabas but it's because of your fever." Turning to Willie, "Willie go up to Collinwood and see if you can contact Julia. Tell her we need her right away."

"I can't Miss Winters, we don't have her phone number." Willie stated.

"Call the hospital that she works at." Victoria explained.

Willie shook his head, "She aint there Miss Winters, she had to leave the state to go help her sick cousin."

Victoria sighed, "Alright then we will have to go into town and get medicine. Do you think you can make him comfortable while I go?"

Willie nodded, "Sure thing Miss Winters, here take my car. It's parked outside." Willie pulled out his car keys handing it to her.

"Thanks Willie, Barnabas I'll be back as soon as I can. Willie will look after you." Victoria smiled.

Barnabas seeming to understand watched Victoria leave as Willie came over pulling the covers down on the bed. Then helping Barnabas lie down on the bed, Willie pulled the covers up to his waist not sure if he should cover his chest or not. Even with Barnabas shivering, Willie could swear you could cook an egg from the heat coming off of Barnabas. Knowing he needed to get a rag and some water to cool him down, Willie went to the bedroom door hesitating to leave Barnabas. Although Barnabas seemed to be resting, Willie wasn't sure he should be left alone or not.

Standing there for a few more seconds, Willie realized he needed to get going. Barnabas was burning up and he knew from Julia a high fever was not a good sign. Rushing out of the room, Willie ran down the stairs going to the kitchen to fetch a bowl and rags. Finding a good size bowl under the sink, Willie let it fill up while he grabbed a few dish rags out of the cabinet. Meanwhile upstairs, Barnabas had woke up trying to figure out where he was. Looking around Barnabas noticed he was in his bed and his shirt had been removed.

Starting to sit up, Barnabas was a little surprised to find that his arms weren't able to support him for long. Lying back against the bed, Barnabas tried a few more times before he managed to get into an upright position. Wondering why he was there, Barnabas slowly slide off the bed having the urge to get a drink of water. Also a warm fire since his room seemed to be freezing at the moment. Downstairs, he thought, surely Willie had a nice fire going and he could get a drink of water as well. Moving to walk on his own, Barnabas found his knees buckle underneath him collapsing to the floor.

"Willie…" Barnabas tried calling out surprised to find his voice barely above a whisper, "Willie!" Barnabas yelled before he winced feeling his throat complaining.

That was why he couldn't yell for help, his throat was sore. Hadn't it been like that for a few days? Barnabas's mind was filled with thoughts of trying to figure out what was going on, but it seemed the fever wasn't letting him think clearly. Trying to push himself up onto his feet failed causing him to realize he was stuck unless Willie would find him. Surely Willie would wonder why he wasn't downstairs and come searching. Finding lying on his front hurt, Barnabas managed to turn onto his side curling in on himself when he began feeling cold again.

That was how Willie found him when he came back into the room holding the bowl in both hands and the rags draped over his shoulder. He had almost had a heart attack from freaking out having come into the room to an empty bed. But it was then he realized Barnabas was lying on the floor curled up shivering uncontrollably. Rushing to put the bowl and rags down, Willie rushed over to Barnabas side trying to get him to wake up.

"Barnabas! You aint supposed to be up, you got a high fever." Willie told him trying to figure out why he had gotten up.

"Water...fire…" Barnabas said between his teeth that had begun chattering.

"I'll get you some water but let's get you back into bed first." Willie stated helping to sit Barnabas up first before getting him to his feet.

Slowly Willie managed to get Barnabas over to the bed helping him sit down before he got him to lay back down. Pulling the cover up once more, Willie put one of the rags into the cool water letting it soak for a minute. Getting it out, Willie rung out some of the water before placing it onto Barnabas forehead. Feeling the coldness Barnabas whimpered trying to get away from it but Willie held him still knowing it had to stay on in order to help.

"Barnabas it's alright, it is going to help you." Willie assured him.

Barnabas shook his head slightly, "Cold…"

"It'll help you Barnabas." Willie told him again.

"Please...Willie…"

Willie shook his head, "I'm sorry Barnabas, this is one time I can't listen."

Making sure the rag stayed on, Willie went to get a cup to fill with water. Coming back in, Willie sat Barnabas up slightly allowing him to drink. Unable to figure out why he was so thirsty all of a sudden, Barnabas drank the water down. As he was laid back down, Barnabas shivered before groaning his whole body feeling sore. What had happened to him to cause him to feel this way? Blinking away the sweat in his eyes, Barnabas looked up spotting Willie holding a rag in his hand. He watched as Willie placed the rag on his forehead. Although his mind was trying to tell him it would help, his body was arguing that it wouldn't.

His eyes began to get heavy also as he lost the battle to stay awake. Willie relieved that he had gone to sleep sat there not moving until he heard Victoria come back in. Looking towards the bedroom door, Willie noticed her face was grim and she didn't have any medicine in her hands.

"Miss Winters you aint got the medicine!" Willie stated a little panic in his voice.

Victoria nodded, "I know Willie, I'm afraid I got some bad news."

"What you mean?"

"There isn't any more medicine, apparently there has been an outbreak of Scarlet Fever with the children in Collinwood so all the drug stores are out of the medicine Barnabas needs." Victoria explained.

"Does that mean….that Barnabas will die?" Willie asked looking at his master, "Oh no he can't die Miss Winters, please we need medicine."

Victoria came over to him, "It's alright Willie, don't worry. Barnabas isn't going to die, he'll get better but it's going take both of us to do it."

"Sure Miss Winters you tell me what to do."

"Well we need to keep him drinking water and also keep that fever down so we are going to need more rags." Victoria instructed.

"I'll go get them." Willie stated before rushing out of the room.

Victoria sat there beside Barnabas knowing what they were in for. David had been delirious for a few days before he got better. She remembered him crying out for her, Roger and anyone that might help him. It had been easy to keep a small boy in bed, but she wondered how they were going to keep Barnabas in bed if he got that bad. Soon Willie came back in holding a pitcher of water in one hand while the other had several rags. Lying the rags on the table, Willie also placed the pitcher of water down before waiting to see what he could do next.

"Thank you Willie." Victoria smiled before turning her attention to Barnabas, "Barnabas can you hear me?"

"Vic…" Barnabas moaned slowly coming out of his sleep.

"It's me Barnabas, please listen to me. I'm gonna be putting some rags on you, it will help you but it's going to fill cold to you." Victoria explained hoping she was getting through.

When he didn't respond, Victoria sighed before she began placing the rags into the bowl of water. One by one she pulled them out to place on his chest. Each time, Barnabas began to shiver more trying to move his hands but found they wouldn't move. He felt bound to the bed and couldn't understand why. Opening his eyes Barnabas blinked a few times spotting Willie and Victoria there staring at him. Surely they would help him, but it seemed they weren't moving.

"He…lp…" Barnabas cried his voice weaker than he thought.

Victoria sighed reaching to take his hand, "We are helping Barnabas, but it's the fever."

"To...cold…" Barnabas tried to take the rags off but Victoria kept him still.

"Miss Winters isn't there something we can do?" Willie asked.

"Afraid not Willie, now why don't you go get some sleep. It's going to be a long few days." Victoria stated.

"But I don't want to leave Barnabas." Willie shook his head.

"I know, but to help me, I need you well rested."

"Alright Miss Winters yell if you need me."

Victoria watched Willie leave the room before she placed her hand on the rags on Barnabas chest and forehead. Noticing a few were already being dried out by his fever, she took them placing them back into the water. As the night progressed on to morning, Victoria continued doing this only stopping to soothe Barnabas when he would moan in his sleep. She would also continue to get him to drink each time he would wake knowing he had to stay hydrated.

 _"Josette! Don't run away from me!" Barnabas screamed as he chased Josette through the woods knowing she was running towards Widow's Hill._

 _"No Barnabas no!" Josette screamed not wanting to face the fact that he wasn't human and that he was a vampire._

 _"Please! Listen to me!" He pleaded._

 _He ran and ran until they reached Widow's Hill, only stopping when he noticed Josette had stopped. Barnabas stood there praying she wouldn't jump and kill herself because of him. Slowly as he turned, Barnabas was taken back realizing it wasn't Josette but Victoria standing there._

 _"Victoria no please come to me." Barnabas reached out._

 _"No Barnabas." Victoria shook her head as she fell backwards over Widow's Hill._

 _Barnabas rushed to the edge hoping he could grab her but it was already too late. He watched as her body fell and fell until it hit the rocks below. Slowly he backed away horrified that she was gone and it was his fault. If he wasn't a vampire, she would be alive but now she was dead because of him._

 _"Victoria!"_

"No...no….!" Barnabas muttered in his sleep.

Victoria standing at the curtains turned noticing Barnabas was tossing in his sleep. Instantly Victoria was at his side noticing his fever was much higher than before. They had to get it down and quickly if Barnabas was to live. Rushing into the bathroom, Victoria turned on the water making sure it was cold water letting it fill up while she went out into the hall.

"Willie!" Victoria screamed not surprised when he appeared a second later.

"What is it Miss Winters?"

"His fever is too high, I need you to help me." Victoria instructed going back to Barnabas pulling the rags off of his chest.

Willie rushed into the room, "What I gotta do?"

"Is there any ice downstairs?" Victoria asked quickly.

"Yeah some."

"Alright go get as much as you can. I have a bath filling up and you are going put the ice in there with him."

Willie rushed out of the room going downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a bucket, Willie began grabbing handfuls of ice ignoring the cold. Once the bucket was filled with all the ice, Willie ran back upstairs going into the bathroom dumping the ice into the water. Going back into the room, Willie found Victoria pulling off all the rags off Barnabas chest. Coming over to help her, Willie pulled back the covers helping get Barnabas into a sitting position. Barnabas head fell forward unaware of what was going on around him. Grabbing his master's arm, Willie pulled it over his shoulder before hoisting Barnabas to his feet.

Before his master's legs began to buckle, Willie wrapped his other arm around his waist keeping him up. As quick as he could, Willie got his master into the bathroom finding Victoria shutting the water off now that it had filled almost to the top. Explaining that they needed to take his pants off, Willie nodded keeping a good hold of Barnabas while Victoria began pulling them down leaving his underwear on. Once his pants had been removed, Willie bent down lifting Barnabas into his arms before slowly placing him into the water.

As soon as his body was submerged up to his neck, Barnabas cried out from the shock of being put in the cold water. Not knowing the ice water would help him, Barnabas began struggling trying to get out of the water. Victoria tried to assure him he would be alright but he didn't seem to hear her in his fevered state. Although his struggles were sluggish, Victoria didn't want to take the chance of his fever getting worse instead of better.

"Willie you need to get into the water with him." Victoria ordered instead of telling.

Willie nodded getting in fully clothed starting to shiver from the cold but knew it was to help Barnabas. Sliding in behind him, Willie wrapped his arms around Barnabas arms and chest to keep him from struggling more. After a few minutes Barnabas struggles died down and just laid there shivering in Willie's arms. Victoria kept track of the time knowing they couldn't leave him in there for over five minutes. Once the five minute mark passed, Victoria reached out touching Barnabas forehead relieved to find it had lessened.

"Alright Willie you can get out. Take Barnabas out of the bath and get him dried off, and then change his underwear. When he is settled back in bed, I want you to get out of those wet clothes, can't afford to have you sick as well." Victoria instructed pulling the plug from the bath.

Willie nodded lifting Barnabas up before he grabbed a towel trying to try Barnabas off gently as he could. Getting him back to his room, Willie pulled off his underwear before fetching a dry pair. Putting them on him, Willie pulled the covers up to Barnabas waist waiting until Victoria came into the room before he left to get changed. Barnabas groaning moved his head slightly before opening his eyes unsure where he was. Feeling a hand in his, Barnabas turned smiling weakly at seeing Victoria sitting there looking at him.

"Hey." Victoria smiled.

"Hey…" Barnabas frowned noticing his voice sounded weak.

"You had us scared for a while, you're fever spiked so high I had to put you in an ice bath. But luckily it's come down some, how are you feeling?"

"Tired...weak…." Barnabas moved groaning when he felt his whole body protesting.

Victoria nodded grabbing a cup of water off the table, "Here you need to drink some, it's been a few hours since you did."

Barnabas tried to move but collapsed back down after rising only an inch or two. Hearing Willie behind him, Victoria moved allowing him to come over and help Barnabas sit up enough to drink the water. Drinking down half the water, Barnabas felt a cough coming as he spit out what was left in his mouth. Pulling the cup away from him, Victoria allowed Willie to hold him up until the coughing fit seemed to die down. Sapping what strength he already had, Barnabas slumped weakly against Willie as he was laid back down.

"Everything...hurts…" Barnabas groaned before he shivered.

Victoria sighed, "I know hopefully you will be getting better soon. You're fever is down, I just hope it stays down."

"Miss Winters why don't you go get some sleep, you've been up all night." Willie stated noticing she was looking tired, "I can take care of him for a while."

"I will Willie, but first can you make some soup? All three of us needs to eat especially Barnabas." Victoria told him.

At the mention of food, Barnabas groaned his stomach tossing, "No...food."

"Yes, you must eat."

Willie left the room going downstairs to get some soup made. Coming back upstairs, Willie carried a tray that held three bowls of soup on it. Bringing in the tray, Willie set it down on the corner table knowing they had to get Barnabas to eat first. Getting a few pillows from the other room, Willie brought them back in helping to prop Barnabas up a little better so he could eat. Victoria taking one of the bowls sat on the edge of the bed before she began feeding Barnabas. Drinking down about half of the soup, Barnabas soon shook his head unable to take anymore.

"Come on Barnabas just a little more." Victoria coaxed.

Barnabas shook his head, "No...tired…"

"Alright go to sleep." Victoria sighed figuring he wouldn't be eating much until the fever went away.

Barnabas shut his eyes going off to sleep against the pillows. Victoria and Willie both let out a sigh glad to see him resting. Eating each bowl of soup, Willie soon took them downstairs to get cleaned before getting some cleaning supplies knowing Victoria had told him to keep stuff clean. Cleaning the kitchen, Willie came upstairs to clean Barnabas room and bathroom. Noticing Victoria was starting to fall asleep, Willie stopped cleaning to come over and get her to go.

"Miss Winters go get some sleep, I'll watch him." Willie stated.

Victoria yawned knowing he was right, "Alright Willie, but keep an eye on that fever. Make sure it doesn't get as high as it did last night."

"Sure thing Miss Winters."

Victoria got up stretching taking one look at Barnabas before she left to go into the spare room. Willie sat down where Victoria had been reaching out to touch is masters forehead. Although he was hot, Willie knew it was nothing compared to last night. Reaching over to grab a rag, Willie wiped what sweat was on Barnabas off knowing it was from the fever. Looking at his masters chest and arms, Willie's eyes fell on the red bumps that covered him making it look like Barnabas had the chicken pox. Wishing it was only that, Willie prayed Barnabas would soon be getting better.

"Come on Barnabas you just gotta get better. I need you and so does Miss Winters and Julia when she gets back. Oh if only she was here to help, you would be much better." Willie sighed realizing he was talking more to himself than Barnabas.

 _Barnabas sat in his chair staring at the fire, soon becoming alarmed when he heard roosters crowing outside. Looking towards the windows, Barnabas jumped up spotting the sun slowly rising. Where was Willie, where was anyone. They knew he had to go to his coffin but it might be too late._

" _Help...someone please…" Barnabas cried out as he collapsed to his knees._

"Please….Willie...Julia…" Barnabas mumbled in his sleep, "Sun…"

Willie over at the window looking out heard his master calling as he let the curtain fall back. Coming over to the bed, Willie reached out putting a new rag on his forehead, "It's alright Barnabas, nothing will hurt you."

"Willie…" Barnabas opened his eyes trying to see his friend.

"Right here Barnabas, I'm right here." Willie reached for his hand giving it a gently squeeze noticing Barnabas eyes were glazed over again with fever.

"Don't...let it ….get me…" Barnabas muttered.

Willie shook his head, "Don't worry Barnabas, you're safe with me."

Barnabas barely nodded before he went off to sleep, his body unable to stay awake. Willie sat there watching as his master sleep for a while before he got up to stretch. It was about lunch time before Victoria awoke not realizing how tired she had been. Glad to see Barnabas resting easier, Victoria hoped it was a sign that he was getting better. After waking Barnabas up to eat some more soup, Victoria and Willie sat there with him before Willie took the dishes downstairs. For the rest of the day, both took turns watching over Barnabas relieved to find he wasn't have any more nightmares.

"He seems to be keeping down the food which is a good sign." Victoria smiled.

"You mean he's going to be alright?"

"Well he isn't out of the woods just yet, but I think he will be."

Barnabas woke up hearing voices of Willie and Victoria, "Vic...toria?"

"I'm here Barnabas." Vicky soothed moving closer so he could see her.

"Water…."

Victoria nodded pouring the rest of the water into the glass. Holding it up to his lips, Victoria made sure he only took a few sips at a time in case he started coughing. When he had finished Victoria placed the cup down before checking his fever. She felt relieved when his forehead felt warm and not hot as it had been.

"Thanks...I'm...tired…" Barnabas spoke as his eyes seemed to be getting heavier.

"Go to sleep Barnabas we'll be here." Victoria smiled watching as he went to sleep before turning to Willie, "Can you go get more water? I believe his fever is going to break soon."

"Sure thing Miss Winters." Willie smiled taking the pitcher before rushing to get the water glad to know Barnabas was going to be okay.

Coming back up the stairs, Willie found Victoria staring out the window looking at the darkness, "Here's the water Miss Winters. Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing wrong, just realizing I haven't had a shower in a few days." Victoria smiled.

Willie nodded putting the pitcher down on the table, "I'm sure Barnabas won't mind you getting a shower."

"No, it won't be the same without clean clothes."

"I can fix that, Julia left some clothes here. I'm sure they will work."

"That would be lovely Willie, thank you."

Willie smiled before going to the spare room Julia used getting a few clothes for Victoria to try. Coming back, Willie handed her the clothes telling her to take her time.

"Thank you Willie, after I take a shower you should get some sleep. You've been up longer than I have." Victoria stated.

"Don't worry Miss Winters."

Taking the clothes, Victoria went off to take a shower while Willie grabbed the chair pulling it closer to the bed. Sitting in it, Willie soon felt his eyes getting heavier as he tried to fight it. Looking at Barnabas sleeping Willie yawned deciding he would just take a quick nap. About to sleep, Willie jerked awake unsure if he could just go to sleep on Barnabas. On the other hand he was very tired and Barnabas hadn't stirred in a good while from nightmares. Getting comfy in the chair, Willie soon went off to sleep.

 _Barnabas had just left Victoria up at Collinwood since it was late in the evening and Barnabas knew she needed sleep. He however didn't need sleep until the sun rose which wouldn't be for a while. Julia was still working on a cure but so far nothing was working causing both of them to become restless. Getting to the path that would take him home, Barnabas's head shot up hearing the roosters crowing. Knowing it couldn't possibly that late, Barnabas looked up past the trees seeing the sky starting to turn pink. Taking off in a run, Barnabas ran through the woods getting to the old house. Reaching the old house, Barnabas heard the roosters crowing again as the sun rose higher, it's rays hitting him._

Waking up, Barnabas looks around knowing instantly he needs to get to his coffin. He had stayed out far too long with Victoria and now the sun was all around him. In Barnabas fevered mind, he sat up trying to figure out why he was lying down. Rubbing the sweat from his eyes, Barnabas could make out a door. Knowing he had to get inside, Barnabas stood up his body starting to shiver uncontrollably making him believe it was from the sun. Finding his feet weak and unsteady, Barnabas makes it to the door leaning against it for a moment to steady himself.

Getting the door open, Barnabas shut it behind him to keep the light out. The sweat continues to run down his face as well as being cold all over. He knew he couldn't get cold, but figured it was due to being out into the sun too long. Leaning against the bannister of the stairs, Barnabas slowly stumbled down almost falling a few times when his legs were wanting to give out. Reaching the bottom Barnabas looks around trying to spot his coffin. The sweat keeps coming in his eyes making him wipe them to try and see where his coffin was.

Unable to see it, Barnabas spotted another closed door making him remember it was behind there. Stumbling, Barnabas fell once before getting to it as he went in needing to get to his coffin. Surely he had been up for way too long and his body was telling him that. He was constantly shivering and he couldn't make it stop. Assuring himself his coffin would help, Barnabas went down the stairs finally reaching his destination. Through feverish eyes, Barnabas spotted his coffin in the corner as he stumbled to it. Collapsing to his knees in front of it, Barnabas pushed open the lid before pulling his body inside.

He let out a sigh knowing he was safe now, the sun couldn't reach him there. Wrapping his arms around his self, Barnabas let the sleep come, his body shivering every so often now. Upstairs, Victoria was just getting out of the shower having spent more time than she had planned to. She knew though that Willie was with Barnabas and would have come gotten her if he was worse. It had been a few days since her last shower which made her take a little longer anyway. Feeling refreshed and cleaned Victoria dried off before putting on Julia's clothes. Finding them an almost perfect fit, Victoria wrapped a towel around her wet hair first before going out into the hallway.

Walking towards Barnabas room, Victoria felt a sense of alarm come over her when she spotted the door closed. Not remembering shutting it, Victoria shrugged it off as she opened it. When her eyes fell onto the empty bed, panic came over her making her rush into the room. The room was empty except for Willie who was sleeping in the chair. Anger came over her first at seeing him sleeping until she realized he hadn't sleep in a while. Rushing to his side, Victoria shook him until he awoke staring at her and then looking over at the bed.

Seeing his master's bed empty, Willie turned to Victoria, "Where's Barnabas?!"

"I don't know Willie, I just came in and found his bed empty." Victoria explained.

Willie bowed his head, "I'm sorry Miss Winters I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just so tired."

"It's not all your fault Willie, but we need to start searching for Barnabas. His fever is going to end up getting high again if he's moving around." Victoria explained.

"You search up here Miss Winters, I'll search on the first floor." Willie said before rushing out of the room.

Rushing out behind him, Victoria began searching room to room on the second floor leaving no bed or closet unsearched. After she was a hundred percent sure he wasn't on the second floor, Victoria ran downstairs to help Willie search. Knowing he couldn't have gone far in his current state, Victoria knew he had to be in the house somewhere. The search however continued on for about two hours before they both stopped to try and figure out where he had gone.

"Where can he be Miss Winters? He's too sick to go anywhere!" Willie practically shouted from panic.

Victoria began walking towards the front door, "Did you check outside? It's possible he went out."

"No Miss Winters, I checked the front door and the lock is still on there. I don't think he could have done it being with fever." Willie followed her.

Getting to the door, Victoria checked it finding it locked as Willie had said, "Then he has to be in here somewhere, but where."

Willie began walking back towards the stairs trying to figure out if there was a place they had not searched. Looking up, Willie spotted the door leading to the cellar open knowing it was usually closed since Barnabas didn't need to be down there.

"Miss Winters, I think I know where he's at." Willie ran through the open door running down the stairs.

Victoria didn't have time to ask before she was running after Willie going down into the cellar. Getting down into the darkness, Willie pulled out a box of matches he kept in his back pocket. Striking the match, Willie lite a few of the candles so that they could have some light. Once the room was filled with some light, both rushed over to the coffin that was in the corner. Getting on his knees, Willie pushed open the lid revealing Barnabas inside. Relieved that they had found him, Victoria knelt beside Willie. Without even touching him, she could tell that the fever had returned. His face was pale except for the reddish tint to his face. His hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat as Victoria reached out brushing them aside.

Instantly she jerked back her hand realizing his fever was almost as high as it had been before, "We need to get him upstairs now or else that fever is going to get higher than last time!"

Not having to be told twice, Willie reached into the coffin gathering his master in his arms surprised that he could lift him. Victoria walked beside Willie as he carried Barnabas up the stairs not stopping until they reached the second floor. Lying him on his bed, Willie started to turn when he felt Barnabas hand grab his. Willie tried not to jerk back at the heat but couldn't help it.

"Wil…." Barnabas whispered.

"I'm here Barnabas." Willie assured him.

"Co...fin…." Barnabas tried to get up but was easily pushed back down onto the bed.

Willie shook his head before he realized Barnabas probably wasn't able to see him clearly, "No Barnabas you don't need it anymore."

"Ye….pl...ease…" Barnabas began to fight to get up.

Victoria pushed Willie aside, "You're in your coffin, remember. You are safe don't worry."

Hearing Victoria's words, Barnabas seemed to settle down going off to sleep. Willie let out a sigh of relief before he looked towards Victoria, "What you need Miss Winters?"

"I need a couple thin sheets." Victoria stated, "Hurry."

Willie nodded going through the cabinets finding as many thin sheets as he could before giving them to Victoria. Taking them Victoria ran into the bathroom throwing them into the tub before she turned on the cold water. Letting it fill halfway up, Victoria pulled out one handing it to Willie telling him to lay it across Barnabas. Nodding Willie did as he was told making sure the sheet covered all of Barnabas. Feeling the cold, Barnabas whimpered in his sleep trying to get away. He didn't seem to settle until he felt Willie grab his hand.

"Will this help?" Willie turned to ask Victoria.

Victoria sighed, "I hope so Willie, but when the sheet is dry, we need to switch it right away."

"Alright Miss Winters."

Together they both watched over Barnabas through the night making sure to keep switching the dry sheets with wet ones. At times Barnabas would whimper and try to get away but would go back to sleep when Victoria or Willie spoke to him. As the morning light shined through the curtains, both Willie and Victoria was relieved to find the fever had finally broken and released its hold on Barnabas. The first thing Barnabas felt when he awoke was warmth all over. Opening his eyes, Barnabas forced them shut when light blinded him.

Trying again, Barnabas managed to keep them open spotting Victoria smiling at him, "Hey…"

"Welcome back Barnabas." Victoria said.

"Wa...ter…"

Nodding Victoria held a cup of water to his lips allowing him to drink. Once he had his fill, Barnabas spoke, "How long?"

"A few days, there was a few times when you're fever got too high but luckily we got it back down."

"Willie?"

"He's sleeping over there. He's been up since you became sick." Victoria pointed over at the chair where Willie was slumped in it.

Hearing his name, Willie stirred, "Barnabas!"

Rushing over to his side, Willie couldn't help smiling at his master, "Oh it's good to see you well again Barnabas. I was scared for you."

"Thank you Willie." Barnabas said.

"Alright that's enough talking for now, you should go back to sleep. As should you Willie but I want you to go to your room." Victoria ordered.

Barnabas couldn't argue as he drifted off to sleep while Willie took one last glance at his master before leaving the room. For the next few days Barnabas slept on and off only being allowed to get up to use the bathroom and sit up for meals. It was another week before he found his strength fully returned and the spots on his chest had peeled off like sunburn.

"Thank you Victoria." Barnabas said.

Victoria looked up from the kitchen table, "For what Barnabas?"

"Being there for me when I was sick, you and Willie." Barnabas looked at Willie who was cooking dinner.

"It wasn't nothing Barnabas you would have done the same for me." Willie smiled.

"Yes it's what any of us would have done Barnabas, I'm just glad you are back to normal." Victoria smiled reaching across to squeeze his hand.

"Well I have you two to thank, and I won't ever forget it. As long as I'm alive." Barnabas said looking at his two best friends knowing the future looked brighter with them in it.

The End.

24


End file.
